Encased Relations
by Nevermore22
Summary: The Brotherhood of Guardians find themselves in a rather precarious situation. Rated 'R' for heavy rape implications. You have been warned.
1. Default Chapter

Authors' notes: Heh, just a quickie 'till I get that last chapter of Captive released. Again, inspired by one of Nokiasama's works, a rather descriptive ficcie between Enerjak and Knuckles she had uploaded on mediaminer. So, uhm, enjoy! ^^;

Nokiasama, you have corrupted my brain. Thank you.  :D

Alba Aulbath, PLEASE get that thingie we talked about finished. You know what I mean. :P

I probably got ages and stuff wrong. And birth order. Hey, Archie kept changing the birth order, anyway, so I'm sticking with what makes sense for ME.. :P And as for the ages, I figure that if every Guardian has a kid at about age 20, a few extra years here and there wouldn't be too far fetched.

Legal stuff: I don't own them, never will. If I did, Sega would have me arrested for one reason or another. :D

Encased Relations 

_I heard someone crying.. Who though, could it be?_

_Maybe it was mother, calling out 'come see'.._

_Maybe it was father, all alone and lost and cold.._

_I heard someone crying.. Maybe it was me._

-- The Secret Garden (Broadway Musical), _'I Heard Someone Crying'_

            Question upon question declared existence and demanded attention within the severely panicked mind of individuals too stunned to move. Fortune fled as hope seemed to dwindle and die, as a single being stood, floated, seemed to command the very air they depended on for existence. Even as queries clashed within each other, a single terrible confusion stood above it all.

            **How had this happened?**

            The being in question cackled maniacally, evoking the knowledge that maintained sensibility within each and every mind. They could not run, for they were unable, frozen in horror and shock. They could not hide, for they had no place to declare sanctity. They could not fight, for the simple animal instinct of fight-or-flight was too far gone to grasp. They could not survive, for the being before them wished them dead.

            Before thoughts could be collected in desperation and plan, they were encaged within their own bodies; the great being possessed power than they all knew they could never comprehend. Fear hung upon the web of captivity, but naught could be done for escape.

            Glances were shared, for nothing else could be passed amongst them, even as familiar surroundings of home faded to that of the oppressive glare of chrome. Movement restricted further, yet nothing existed within the realm of the physical, as fear flared into panic. 

            Once movement was gained, once sense of body was restored, it was too late. The creaking of a barred door in great need of repair represented the end of nearly four centuries of freedom and protection. The end of everything had occurred, yet understanding of this grim fact could not be accomplished.

            It had been, for all intent and purposes, the end of their world.

            The attack has been so sudden and so completely unexpected, that there was absolutely no way they could have defended themselves, came the final resolve. There were few facts even then, as this resolve came into completion. However, the greatest and most dangerous of information could not be ignored. Enerjak had returned.

            **How?** They hadn't heard of any activity from their enemy, the Dark Legion, in months. Dimitri, to their knowledge, was still dependant on cybernetic enhancements for life and mobility. Yet, they knew what they had seen, what had happened; Enerjak had attacked them, had violated Haven. After nearly four centuries of existence, the Brotherhood of Guardians were captives of the Dark Legion.

            It was nearly inconceivable.

            It had happened so suddenly, the attack, the captivity; no words between the generations of relatives had been able to be passed, no means of defense had been able to be constructed. One moment, they were discussing the activity of their youngest, the next they were in cells. Separated; each did not know where the others were.

They had never been separated before, not since their own active days; none would admit it, but it caused worry and fear.

For a reason none of them could understand, they were not restrained. The cells were well lit, windowless. Thick, hinged metal doors refused to move, no matter how great the blast fired against them.

It was nearly maddening.

The silence within the small cell was disturbing within itself.

For as long as Sojourner had been a Guardian, he had never been within such silence. Weather it had been the hum of machinery within Haven, or the voices of his fathers and sons, there had always been some sound outside that of his own body. It had become a comfort, the simple knowledge that there was always someone he could talk to, something to occupy his mind. Yet, now, there was nothing.

He had called out to his relations, the names hanging within the still air. No response was given. For the first time in over a century, he was alone. After some time, the lack of noise became too much to bear; he began to pace. His footsteps became the only sound, but it was enough to appease his psychosis.

Sojourner did not know how much time elapsed before he found himself unable to move. Eyes widened, then narrowed, as a force beyond that of the physical realm threw him against the wall. He knew whom it was before his attacker, his kidnapper, arrived.

Enerjak, bearing mask and armor in personal glorification, practically waltzed into the cell. Smug elation was clear upon the partially hidden face. 

Fear existed, but the anger surpassed it; a scowl was all that graced the former Guardians' face, even as his body was lifted several inches above the ground, spread-eagled against the wall. Chaotic power sparked and died within open palms; it seemed that his captor had taken all possibilities into account.

The great evil paused with a surprising suddenness. His head tilted to the side, gazing with an undecipherable expression upon the captive echidna. Confusion grew within Sojourner. 

After several seconds of wary silence, Enerjak spoke. "Remarkable." He began to approach again, stopping again only once he was mere inches from his captive. An armored hand gripped a bearded jaw, as words filled the air anew. "Has anyone ever mentioned that you bear a striking resemblance to my accursed brother?"

To **Edmund**? Confusion continued to reign; ten generations had passed since the first Guardian, Edmund, had lived. There was very little genetic structure left to connect Sojourner to his ancestor; there had never been any mention of a resemblance and, to his mind, none existed.

A dark grin graced a masked face. The hand that did not hold the captives' face lifted the mask away, tossing it, carelessly, to the ground. Sojourner found himself surprised; the nearly ancient being, with the power flowing within him, carried nearly no signs of age upon his features. The grip around his jaw tightened to the point of pain, yet the anger maintained in response.

"For someone of your age, you don't look to be a day over thirty." A short, dark chuckle. Wary confusion came as response; why had Enerjak said this? For that matter, why had he been considering his physical appearance at all? "How old are you, Guardian? A century? A century and a half?"

Sojourner did not see how his age could worsen to the already dire situation; he answered upon his own decision. "A hundred and thirty seven."

A nearly amused smile passed along Enerjak's expression. "Really, now?" He leaned forward slightly, until the faces were only mere inches apart. The expression within the stronger echidnas' eyes gave clear warning to the experienced ex-Guardian. "How long has it been since you've had sex?"

The question took Sojourner completely and utterly off guard. His mind sputtered in near-chaotic confusion. Why in all hells would such a question even be asked? Both were far too old for such a thing; he wondered if, perhaps, it was merely perverse curiosity. All of the Guardians knew that the chaos energy had brought power-driven insanity to Enerjak; perhaps insanity led to perversity.

Sojourner was trying to rationalize the strange query; both knew this fact. It was only due to this shock, this lack of rationality, that the ex-Guardian was unprepared when one of Enerjak's fingers forced itself within his mouth. When had he ungloved his hand? Recollection was lost.

One hand was still gripped around his jaw; Sojourner only then understood why. Shock continued to reign, confusion and rational was fading away, and horror introduced itself. The hands began to work themselves upon his mouth, a cruel parody of an unavoidable eventuality; confusion would have faded completely, had not one query maintained existence.

**Why was this happening?**

Someone was screaming.

It was so faint, the screams; it must have been very far, perhaps within another cell. He was surprised that he heard anything at all; it had been quiet for too long. Thunderhawk tried to decipher who was screaming; the voice sounded terribly familiar. He feared that it was one of his relatives, yet prayed that it was not. After several seconds of intense concentration, he knew who it was.

Sojourner. His father. **His father was screaming!**

He had never heard his father scream or cry before, not in his hundred and thirteen years of life. Thunderhawk hated to admit it, even to himself, but he was suddenly frightened. Worse than any fear he had felt before; what could be so terrible to cause his father to scream?

Suddenly, a new sound could be heard above the screams; laughter. Laughter that was far too familiar to mistaken. Enerjak. Enerjak was causing his father to scream.

The green glow filled the room before Thunderhawk found himself frozen in place; he knew without a doubt that Enerjak had arrived within his own cell. His body was forced to turn, to look upon the powerful megalomaniac. Once his eyes lay upon the scene, once his mind had processed what he was witnessing, his blood ran cold.

His father continued to scream, but now the screams were far closer. Sojourner lay upon the ground, arms folded around his head, his forehead resting upon his forearm. If his father knew he was there, he did not show it. Enerjak, unmasked and unclothed, was atop him, laughing and moaning wildly.

Thunderhawk was horrified, mortified, shocked and unable to form coherency in either thought or voice. He could only stare, unable to completely process what was happening.

Enerjak released a moan of completion, pulling himself out of the shivering, bleeding form. Eyes closed in bliss, and a smile spread along his face. "Oh, Edmund.."

Sensibility was completely lost.

With a new great glow, Enerjak vanished from view. His father continued to lie there, shivering and sobbing violently, starting to curl within a fetal position. Thunderhawk found that the grip upon his own body gone, but was still unable to pass the shock. It could only be described as divine aid that he managed to bring himself closer to his father, kneeling, collapsing, against the ground.

"Father?"

Sojourner looked up from where he lay, eyes widened in mortified shock. "Great Aurora.." For a brief moment, he could not breathe. "You saw?"

Thunderhawk pulled his father into a hug, beginning to cry softly; there was no resistance to this act. For a long while, neither spoke, crying softly to each other; mourning actions taken, of actions not taken, of the tearing of family and the tearing of sanity.

It had been, for all intent and purposes, the end of their world.

Sojourner: …..

Thunderhawk: ……

Nevermore: …What? Why are you all staring at me like that?

Sojourner: ..I.. Ah.. Aaah! O_o;;; I'm a hundred and thirty seven, for crying out loud! What the hell!?

Thunderhawk: ….. O___O Why did you write this?

Nevermore: Boredom, mostly. This is what happens when I'm stuck in my room with a laptop for two hours. :P

Viva la feedback, people. Flames, reviews, whatever. Just, leave SOMEthing. Please. ^^;


	2. The Story Continues

Author's notes: Hey, a reviewer dared me to continue, so, here we go. ^^;

My excuse why Captive is not yet completed: Captive is on my home computer. Encased Relations is on my laptop. Laptop comes with me to campus, and I tap at it between classes, while Captive is sitting on my hard drive, accumulating writers block and dust. ^^; I'll TRY to finish it within a few days.. I'm just having a bit of trouble.. **cough**

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I'm just one of the few people who actually write about 'em. ^^;

Also, uhm, the portion of the poem below really hit me when I read it, so I decided to use it instead of a song clip.

Encased Relations 

**Part Two**

All alone, I stare at the window 

_Feeling my soul in me cry_

_Hearing the painful screams of my heart_

_Calling silently: Why?_

_Why is the barbed wire holding me prisoner_

_Blocking to freedom my way?_

_Why do I still keep waiting and dreaming_

_Hoping.. Maybe.. Someday.._

Excerpt from "Why?" Written by Ruth Minska, Camp Mittlesteine, Germany, prisoner of a Camp in January of 1945

            Within every collection of individuals, there are always a set of guidelines and taboos to follow. Most are written or recorded, so that new arrivals within the group would know how the world was run. However, with those that are written, there are oftentimes those that are not, those that came either by common sense or by the spoken words of others. Within the Brotherhood of Guardians, the single greatest taboo passed from father to son had been simple enough to remember: Don't show your enemy when you are vulnerable.

            Thunderhawk could easily recall when his father had first taught him this. It has seemed to be the structure for which the Brotherhood was based; a tough exterior, never showing their enemies their thoughts or feelings. Yet, as the current moment came into existence, Thunderhawk knew that the rule could no longer be followed.

            Time had crept by with an astounding lack of pace; every second seemed to be an eternity. Sojourner, his tortured father, had eventually wept himself into an uneasy sleep. Thunderhawk had refused to leave his father, having never seen his father in such vulnerability before, even as the blood coated the ground and clung to his fur. He refused, as well, to rest; he did not want to be caught unawares, should Enerjak return. 

It came as a disappointment, but not wholly as a surprise, as Enerjak returned before Sojourner had been able to awaken. The insane immortal released a dark chuckle, the only sign of his arrival, before he spoke. "How precious."

There was no clear reason why there was no attempt to restrain the still conscious Thunderhawk, even as he clutched his fathers' form to his own. It was obvious that he would not give his father without a fight. It was severely unfortunate that Sojourner returned to consciousness then, as Enerjak, fully clothed and bearing his armor, approached the pair.

            Suddenly, it seemed, power was exercised; Thunderhawk was thrown against the wall, separated from the relation he wished to protect, his cry of surprise quickening Sojourners' mind to awaken. However, even as Sojourner completely awoke, turning with a cry of fear, it became apparent that no power would be needed to restrain the elder Guardian; the previous torture had rendered walking a painful impossibility.

            Enerjak grabbed hold of Sojourner's forearm, pulled the still shocked echidna towards him, before both suddenly vanished from the cell.

            Thunderhawk, once again given the freedom of his own body, collapsed to his hands and knees; his father had been right there, had been so close, and he had been unable to help him. Dreadful fear encased his mind; he did not know if Sojourner would be able to recover from a second assault, so soon after the first.

            Despite how closely he listened to the sudden silence, neither screams nor laughter penetrated the air; yet, it did little to bring comfort.

            The fear was overpowering.

            It did not take long for Enerjak to exercise his abilities again. There was no clear way to record the passage of time, but Thunderhawk was certain that less than an hour had passed since his father has been taken away. He did not have to see their captor to know that he had arrived; his body had been frozen in motion, held within near-ethereal binds. The hold maintained for several long seconds, before the surrounding cell vanished from view, replaced by a larger room. Even as sense of the physical was restored, movement continued to be restricted; thick manacles bound hands, feet and waist within a sitting position.

            A quick glance brought view of most of the captive Brotherhood in the same situation, dispersed in a circle formation; they could see each other clearly, yet were unable to make contact. Strangely, only Locke and Sabre were being held here; Sojourner, Spectre and Knuckles were nowhere to be seen. With a silent hope, Thunderhawk prayed that at least one of his relations had managed to escape captivity.

            Suddenly, the manacled chair to his left gave a brief glow, before Sojourner came into view. There came an expectation that he would, at the least, lift his head to glance around, as Thunderhawk had upon his arrival. Yet, as his father kept his head bowed, either unconscious or simply not wishing to make eye contact with his relatives, worry began to bloom.

            "Grandfather Sojourner?" Sabre had been first to speak, concern etched within his tone. A quick glance to two of his younger relations gave sign to Thunderhawk that both were glancing to the unresponsive relation.

            Looking back towards his father, worry evolved into terror; had he not known what had already occurred, had he not been looking for the signs, he may have missed the traces of blood upon the red fur and green cloth. The blood was dried and old, but the trembling along Sojourners' body was new.

            The great glow signaling Enerjak's existence distracted all view towards the center of the circle. He stood there, smiling broadly. "Now, let's get down to business." The grin faded to a scowl, looking upon Locke. "Where is your son hiding?"

            Hiding? Knuckles had escaped, then, had avoided captivity. The first spark of hope since this had all began birthed into existence within multiple minds. If Spectre were free, as well, that would mean that two of the more powerful Guardians were in the fight.

            Silence came as the only response. Locke scowled upon the immortal. It did little but heighten tension and anger; a quick blow to a crimson-furred face only proved as much.

            "Surely, one of you must know!" It was more of a plea then a demand; Enerjak was desperate, it seemed, to have the last of the Guardians within his clutches. The megalomaniac only had to glance at each of his captives to understand that they would not speak; the Brotherhood fiercely protected their own.

            Enerjak only had to approach the still unresponsive Sojourner for fear to journey to the emotional surface. Still, Thunderhawk maintained his silence, sending a harsh glare towards their kidnapper.

            A gloved hand lifted a bowed head by the dreadlocks; tightly closed eyes signified an inward terror within Sojourner. The refusal to look upon his torturer brought a smile to a masked face. "Would you wish to tell me what I want to know, or would you prefer a repeat of last night?"

            "Stop it!" Thunderhawk surprised himself with a cry of denial. "Haven't you done enough?"

            Maintaining a hold upon his father, Enerjak slowly turned, an amused expression along his features. "Well, apparently not." With that, Sojourners' restraints were open. Before any action could be formed in defense, the former Guardian was thrown upon the ground.

            Enerjak glowed, but the emotion was not clear. "You will tell me what I want to know, or you will suffer. Either way is perfectly fine with me."

            Journeying along the realm of the metaphysical is hardly ever an enjoying accomplishment. More often than not, it's a terror within itself; one never knows what they could come across within someone else's subconscious. For that reason along is why telepaths, even those with the most base of abilities, hardly ever have contact with other sentient creatures.

            However, the fire ants of Mobius had always been friends with the Guardians of the Floating Island. More than once had their combined telepathy been put to use, weather to aid in an attack or to enter the realm of the subconscious.

            When Spectre had asked for their assistance in order to find where the Dark Legion had taken his relations, they could not disappoint him. On the contrary, many of the fire ants were eager to help in any way they could.

            There were assurances that Enerjak would not be able to detect the telepathic search, that he would not be able to use it to trace his own location. However, there were no promises that he would like what he would see, once he was within the minds of the other Guardians. The information did not dissuade his decision.

            Spectre found the first Guardian he was searching for with little trouble; Locke had walked along the subconscious of Hawking quite some time before, and the pathway to his mind was still open. Anger radiated off of Locke's metaphysical signature, directed at a being in the physical realm; Spectre guessed correctly that it had been Enerjak on the receiving end. However, what came as a complete surprise was when Locke told him to leave his mind, that the other Guardians needed his attention more than he did.

            There were no questions asked; Spectre quickly searched out for his other captive relations. He found Thunderhawk first, and it caused a great deal of worry towards the eldest Guardian when all he received at first was a frantic signature. Contact was made, and there quickly became a focus for the panic and fear.

            _Sojourner needs you more! Go to him, quickly!_

            His son? What was happening to his son?

            Finding his sons' metaphysical form proved to be difficult. At first, Spectre did not understand why it was so difficult; if he was conscious, there shouldn't have been a problem at all, and he would have known immediately had Sojourner been within the depths of sleep. Once he was found, Thunderhawk's earlier fear became understandable.

            Pain, amongst other emotions, radiated off of his sons' form. Pain, fear, panic, confusion. Spectre tried to understand what was wrong without asking, tried to understand what Enerjak could possibly be doing to cause such a fury of emotions. Amazingly, being too shocked to even note his presence, Sojourner knew he was there.

            **_Father!!_**

            The world spun and twisted; the ground was red, the sky was black. The interior view of Sojourner's subconscious was pure chaos.

            _I can't stop him!_

            The telepathic connection fluctuated. Spectre was unsure why it suddenly became unstable, but he knew he couldn't continue contact for long. He had to make certain that whatever was happening, that Sojourner knew that there was still a fight for freedom.

            _I'll find you! Don't give up hope!_

_            **Father! Don't leave me!**_

            Contact was abruptly lost.

Sojourner: ….. Oh, crappit, she came back.

Thunderhawk: **sighs** Why are you writing this, again?

Nevermore: Because no one ever writes evil stuff with you guys. ^__^

Sojourner: That's a **bad** thing?!

Nevermore: For the people who like reading it, yes. ^^;

Anyway, looks like this is still going. Flames, reviews, suggestions, all are welcome. ^^ Viva la feedback!


	3. Chapter Three

Author Notes: Phweee, here we go.. Part three! ^^ I wrote most of this at the campus library, when I had my laptop and three hours between classes. ^^; Enjoy!

Legal Notes: I don't own anyone. At all. I just play around with them for a while.. ^^;;

Special thanks to Alba Aulbath, Nokiasama03, and Katwarrior for their inspiration and help and all that other stuff for all this. :D

By the way, I have a companion picture for this fic. Take a look at www.callykarishokka.deviantart.com for it. That's my art. Yup. ^^;

Encased Relations: Part Three 

_Father! Father! Father! Father!_

_Father, into your hands, I commend my spirit_

_Father, into your hands_

_Why have you forsaken me?_

_In your eyes, forsaken me?_

_In your thoughts, forsaken me?_

_In your heart, forsaken me?_

_Oh.._

-- 'Chop Suey!', System Of A Down

            "What the **hell** just happened?!" The furious query was aimed towards over two dozen smaller beings; had this been any other situation, one would have thought the smaller beings to be afraid. As it stood, they were merely cautious. "Why did I just loose contact?!"

            Several of the small fire ants held their heads in remote pain; a headache after telepathic communication was not uncommon. One, wearing a hat bearing a status sign, became a voice of reason. "We couldn't keep contact. We sensed Enerjak at the boarders of it. He knew what we were doing."

            "How?" The information brought a disturbing calm to voice of the ex-Guardian Spectre. Somehow, it frightened his allies worse than if he had shrieked. "You told me he wouldn't even know I was there."

            Silence passed momentarily, as concerned glances were passed along the various fire ants. The one bearing the hat, Archemedes, spoke again. "Perhaps Enerjak is more powerful than we originally thought."

            Spectre's gaze wandered into nothingness as silence reigned anew; worry nearly hidden by a stoic exterior was visible to few of the fire ants. Archemedes opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted before any sound could be made. "Sojourner is being tortured in there. I've never seen him like that before, not even when he was a child." A moment's pause gave clear sign to fear that was not expressed. His query came soft spoken, nearly whispered. "What in all the hells is happening to him?"

            None of the fire ants knew what to tell him.

            No matter how long the cries filled the air, each second was just as excruciating, if not more so, than the last.

            After Enerjak's attempted interrogation, the captive members of the Brotherhood had been separated; back within the cells they had started in. Had it only been two days since their capture? It seemed to be so much longer.

            Sabre folded his arms against his body, shivering against a cool, chrome wall. The disturbing silence that had followed the interrogation, if it could have even been called that, had been ended by an even more disturbing scream. It was not difficult to find familiarity within the cries; Sojourner had been the only victim of Enerjak's cruelty thus far.

            **Why?** Why was Enerjak focusing solely on Sojourner? Sabre could not find any sense to answer his own query. A shudder wracked his frame at recollection; they had all been forced to watch the cruel torture, unable to help their relative in any way or form.

            The cries turned to pleas, even as Sabre found himself unable to move. The green glow that he had quickly learned to fear and loathe filled the cell. Enerjak, bearing his full armor, stood smugly at the other end of the small room; Sojourner, sobbing and bleeding, struggled halfheartedly within their captors' grasp. After a long second, the tortured echidna was dropped, seemingly without care, to the hard ground. A cry of shock could not be restrained.

            Enerjak vanished without a word. As soon as Sabre had use of his body, he rushed to his ancestors' side. Once the exterior of the damage was visible, Sabre gasped; bruises of multiple shades became a stark contrast against red fur and pale flesh, swelling in size even as blood pooled along the ground. Half of his green vest was simply gone, ripped apart by what appeared of its remainder, and his wrists had been bound behind his back with the bands formerly worn around his dreadlocks.

            Sabre, once shock had worn down to a manageable level, had unbound Sojourner's hand. Without uttering a sound, there was an attempt to help his ancestor sit against the wall; cries of agony were all that prevented this, signaling that pain came from movement.

            Sojourner kept his eyes tightly shut, an obvious attempt to forget the world around him, and had not spoken a word even as his sobs winded down. Sabre frowned at this, knowing that his relation had obviously been assaulted again, had been sodomized again.

            A strange shock had entered Sabre's mind, as the term came into thought. Sodomy. Rape. This was truly happening, was beyond their skills to stop, and it was happening to one of their own by a creature that had been thought of as legend only half a decade prior. **How could this be happening?**

            "He left me." The silence was broken, startling Sabre out of his thoughts. Sojourner continued to keep his eyes closed, and had begun to shiver against the temperature of the cell. "He didn't even try to help me."

            To say that Sabre was confused would have been a stark understatement. The words were alarming in a way that Sabre did not immediately understand. "Who did?"

            A choked sob escaped the broken ex-Guardian. "My father.."

            **Spectre?** He had escaped from captivity and, as far as Sabre knew, had not had any contact with the captive Brotherhood. Not unless.. "Spectre contacted you?"

            "This morning, I think." During the interrogation? "He was in my mind, saw what was happening, and.." Sojourner sobbed again. "He left."

            That did not sound like Spectre at all. A hundred possibilities ran along Sabre's mind, each as probable as the next as to why Spectre could not hold contact; the knowledge came that Sojourner would have rationalized it himself. It was what they had always been taught to do, as Guardians. Something was obviously, terribly wrong.

            Sabre could not stop the query from escaping, half whispered in horror. "What **happened** to you?"

            It was entirely the wrong question to ask. "You know what happened!" Anger carried Sojourner's cry, shocking Sabre completely. "You **saw** what happened!" Anger died, and depression reincarnated. Sojourner trembled. "I'm filthy, I'm filthy.."

            Sabre stared at his ancestor in stunned silence. Insanity bordered on the edge of Sojourner's tone; how many times had he been assaulted in the past two days? How badly had he been tortured to bring this about? He had been raped once during that torturous interrogation, once afterwards and, as recollection of his appearance directly before the interrogation surfaced to mind, at least once beforehand. **What else could have happened?**

            Decision came not to ask. Sabre did not want to bring more turmoil to his ancestor's mind, did not want to drive his ancestor deeper into insanity. He had to bring him out of this; he simply** had** to!

            Sabre grabbed hold of Sojourner in an embrace, lifting his ancestor off the cold ground and into a hug. "Grandfather Sojourner, listen to me. Grandfather Spectre would not have left you on his own, would not have abandoned you on his own decision. You know him better than that!" Sobbing accompanied the trembling. "I don't know what Enerjak told you, but you can't listen! I don't know why he's doing this to you – "

            "I look like his brother." The interruption, half sobbed, was wholly unexpected. Before Sabre could express a query in response, explanation was delivered. "Enerjak claims I look like Edmund."

            Shocked silence reigned, as descendent held ancestor in an embrace of comfort. "He's insane." It was all Sabre could think to say, disturbed by this new information.

            Nothing else was said for a great while, even as Sojourner was placed back upon the ground some time later. For the moment, emotion was enough.

            "Do you get the feeling that he's pissed off, too?"

            The not completely serious query was enough to bring a wry grin to the current Guardian of Angel Island. "Mm. At any rate, how long will it be before he's here?"

            "An hour. Two, tops. You know, I've never seen him like this before."

            "Good. We need as many angry people as we can get."

            Sonic the hedgehog, frowning on his end of the video screen, had contacted Knuckles on what they all believed to be a secure line, after word of the Brotherhood of Guardian's dilemma had reached the prince of Mobius. Elias, to say the least, was upset.

            Words passed with little care from the two proclaimed protectors of the planet, connection soon dieing down to a close. Thoughts passed along Knuckles' mind, trimmed with the lining of hope.

            Prince Elias had been raised by the Brotherhood. He was a fighter and protector by upbringing. Athair had arrived quite some time ago, livid at the thought of his fathers and sons at the mercy of a meglomaniacal madman. Spectre's failed contact and Archemedes' warning that their enemy might be more powerful than originally perceived did little to bring down the hope and anger within their minds; on the contrary, it only increased their stubbornness against the situation.

            They would free their friends and relatives, no matter what it would take.

Author notes: ..And that's a wrap for this chap. Alba, the Elias addition is for you. Bwahaha. ^^ You'll like it, I think.

Sojourner: ….You know, I have the great desire to kill you right now. What the hell are you **doing** to me in this thing?!

Sabre: Making you insane, by the looks of it.

Thunderhawk: Hey, where the hell am **I**? O.o

Author: Hehe.. Uhm.. Viva la feedback! ^^;


	4. Chapter Four

..Holy crap, did that take wholly too long. O_o;;; I have no idea why it took so long, honestly. Most of this was written in the span of two days. I blame college. Evil college. And my muses went into hibernation. X_x; Oh well. Funny thing is, to wake them up, I took Katwarrior's advice in a Deviantart message to drink lots and lots of caffeine: Two days and seventeen cans of cola later (feel the pain, my liver!), THIS came out. Bwaha.

I DO read the reviews. I take advice, if you have any. If all goes well, next part will be out soon. Yeth. Mebbe. Hopefully. *pokes muses with a cattle prod*

I own NOTHING! Nothing, I tell you! Graah! @_o

------------------------------

Hopeless inside, alone as I wait 

_Brewing inside of me, enduring this hate_

_Feeling my heart breaking in vain_

_It won't get better now_

_When will this end?_

_I can't seem to get away_

_I feel I'm here so you can play with my head_

_There's nothing I can say_

_I keep feeling like I'm to blame_

_When will this end?_

Korn; 'When Will This End

-------------------------------

            The still silence enveloped the prisoner with a seemingly cruel embrace, a somehow disturbing mirror to the shrill cries that filled the air only a short time before. The only sounds that penetrated the stale air were hardly noticeable at all, save to the being who created them; soft grinding and swallows. A tray of food had been left, and it was not going to waste.

            The blood had not yet dried from the latest assault, the pain had not yet ebbed away; Sojourner had all but been forced to kneel within his own blood, taking what food, stale as it was, had been left. It seemed that Enerjak did not yet wish him dead. Somehow, he did not care.

            Once the food was gone, the tray was tossed aside. With whatever strength he had left, he pulled himself towards a corner; the pain still prevented much else. After some time of simply breathing, of the attempt to simply banish thought from his current existence, Sojourner took his left glove off with motions nearing subconscious; nearly blank eyes stared at the golden band around one finger. Somehow, his wedding ring survived the situation.

            An angry sob could not be repressed; he was nearly thankful that his wife could not see him now; enslaved, broken, forced to take a partner other than she.

            She had died young; a vehicle accident when Thunderhawk had been less than two years old. After the depression had faded to a numb ache, Sojourner had never looked towards another. It had been a subconscious promise, he supposed, never to bed with another woman. 

            Enerjak, in a way, had forced him to break that promise.

            Sojorner put his glove back on before wrapping his arms around himself; his gloves and boots were the only shreds of clothing he had left. Thought was forced to a minimum as the attempt at warmth within the chill cell came into play. Eventually, with the mind blanked and fatigue raised from days of abuse, unconsciousness came. However, a final thought wavered into existence, before the nightmares loomed.

            _How long would this go on?_

---------------------------------

            "What we know for certain is that the Brotherhood of Guardians are prisoners of the Dark Legion, that they're being tortured, most likely for information on where **I** am, and, oh, by the way, Enerjak is back and he's more powerful than he's ever been." The bitterness lacing Knuckles' voice rang clear; several frowns came as a response. "We know where they're being held, but, hey, that doesn't really help my family right now, does it?"

            "We need a plan of attack." Prince Elias Acorn spoke with subtle regality, a slight attempt to steer command. "We can't simply leave them there!"

            "Enerjak wants Knuckles, right?" Princess Sally Acorn began with a hushed tone, nearly saddened in it's existence. "Knuckles, if Enerjak gets a hold of you, he would have won. We can't risk that."

            "You can't expect me to sit back while everyone else goes off to fight the Legion! It's **my** family we're talking about, here! My father is being tortured in there!"

            "The Chaotix and the Knothole Freedom Fighters, even together, can't face off against the Dark Legion. They outnumber us, outtech us.." Elias admitted, sadness tracing his tones. "I think we need to call for help from other groups."

            "We can't take too long. The longer my family is in there, the more likely it is that they'll be killed." The tone of the current Guardian calmed; his gaze moved towards the Prince. "They raised you, didn't they? Don't you care if they die or not?"

            "Of course I care!" Somehow, Elias maintained a calm demeanor. "They were my parents, my teachers, my **friends** for nearly my entire life. I want them safe just as much as you do."

            Sally glanced between her brother and her friend; she did not know what to say.

-------------------------------

            Soft sounds beyond the realm of consciousness awoke him from slumber. Even before knowing what it was, Sojourner wished it hadn't. A soft groan escaped; he opened his eyes, despite his instincts screaming not to.

            The first thing he saw were the cold, gleaming eyes of Moritori Rex. He wished he had listened to his instincts. "What do **you **want?" As it were, Sojourner was more angry than anything else; he did not fear the man he once thought of as his grandfather.

            "You don't remember, do you?" A small, strange smile spread along Moritori's face; an emotion the former Guardian could not identify. He became wary.

            "Remember **what**?" Came the angry bark; pain continued to prevent movement, prevented Sojourner from physically landing a blow upon the elder echidna.

            Silence rang clear for several long minutes, the same strange expression lingering upon Moritori's face; wariness slowly turning into a fear Sojourner did not want to express. Suddenly, it seemed, the Legionnaire's hands were upon the ex-Guardian's shoulders, painfully forcing red fur against the cold wall, a brief second before the lips of one forced themselves upon the other.

            Sojourner's mind, for the second time since captivity, literally blanked.

-------------------------------

            _The soft sounds of restful sleep gently echoed through the rather large bedroom; the creaking of a door slowly opened broke the normal routine. Two echidnas continued to sleep upon the bed, even as soft pats of feet upon the plush carpet made their way towards the bed. A snore was broken halfway, as one awoke to unusual pressure upon his abdomen._

_            "Daddy? Are you awake?" The voice of a small boy prodded._

_            With a groan, the father in question sat up, reaching to turn on the light. A yawn signified the early hour; a digital clock flashed 3:24. "Son, what's wrong?" A glance to the crimson-furred child brought about sympathy. "Did you have a nightmare?"_

_            The boy, no older than five or six years of age, nodded sadly to his father. "It was scary, daddy.." A plush bear was clutched firmly in both hands._

_            "Aww, honey.." The mother cooed, awakening. "Sojourner, baby, it was only a nightmare. Was it the boogeyman?"_

_            Young Sojourner shook his head, crawling across the blankets to reach his mother._

_            Spectre looked to his wife with a small smile, "Dear, you shouldn't remind him about his nightmare. All children have them at this age, it will pass."_

_            "Is it still a nightmare if it's a memory, too?" Came a question of innocence, looking towards his father from his mothers' arms._

_            "A bad memory?" The parents shared a worried glance. As far as they knew, the child had no truly terrible memories that would awaken him at ungodly hours of the morning. Spectre smiled gently towards his young son. "Would you like to talk about it?"_

_            "Uh-uh!" Sojourner shook his head quickly, a spark of fear in his eyes. "Granddaddy said not to talk about it."_

_            True worry began to concrete itself within both parents' minds. Spectre gently grasped his child's shoulder. "Sojourner, whatever your grandfather told you, you can tell me about it."_

_            Cerulean eyes widened in wonder. "Even if it's a secret?"_

_            A small chuckle escaped Spectre. "Even if it's a secret."_

_            The child appeared to think the offer over for several long seconds, expressions as clear as any innocent child's. "Well.. When granddaddy visits.."_

-------------------------------

_            "**Bastard!**" The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed throughout a back room of Haven, anger resonating within every tone. Nearly black fur aimed again at brown. "He's only a child!"_

_            "Spectre! Calm down!" Gloved hands raised in surrender, swiftly dodging another blow. "Are you certain your son didn't imagine it?"_

_            "A five year old boy, **Tobor**," The name was spoken as if it were a curse. "Doesn't even know what sex **is**! He told me what you've done!"_

_            Tobor backed against a wall, expression stable, uncaring. "This will break apart the Brotherhood, if you let the others know."_

_            A cry of outrage made it's way out of Spectre; however, he did not hit his father again. "Stay away from my son. I'll be watching you."_

_            Not another word was passed from either on the situation._

-------------------------------

            A soft groan was the first sign of consciousness; eyes slightly reddened slowly opened. Movement took several long seconds, sitting up upon soft bedding. A hand rubbed his head; an impending headache was faintly noticeable. Spectre glanced around, seeking the clock; he had only slept for three hours.

            The memory-dream was forefront upon his mind; why had he remembered that? After it had come to light, all those years ago, it had never been spoken of again. As far as he had known, it had never happened again; he had kept an intense vigil whenever the man he had thought was his father was around his son. No other member of the Brotherhood had known it had happened at all.

            Then why did the memory present itself, now? The stress of the situation was a likely culprit, came a quick assumption. Regardless, he quickly contacted the fireants.

            "Get Archemedes and any other volunteers. I want to attempt to contact the Brotherhood again."

-------------------------------

            Somehow, it should not have surprised him. He should have known that Moritori Rex would have eventually arrived to torture the captive Brotherhood. He should have assumed that Moritori was twisted enough to have desires similar to Enerjak.

            Somehow, he was still horrified.

            The man he once respected and loved as his grandfather was atop him, now, holding him against the cool floor; somehow, the pain was not as terrible as it had been before. He wondered, briefly, weather his body had begun to adjust, weather this was beneficial or not. Regardless, there was a refusal to scream or to cry out; he would not betray himself again.

            A strangled cry, not his own, created a distorted notice. Sojourner glanced as much as possible with his face against the floor towards the cry. A nearly ethereal figure stood there, horror and shock so clear upon the slightly transparent features.

            Was that.. his father?

-------------------------------

            There was not much he was able to do, save to stare in horrified shock. His son stared at him, an unreadable expression across the tortured face. Vision swam, as the contact fluctuated, yet maintained a steady pulse; the fireants were performing their job well.

            _Father?_

            The voice, disembodied as it was, came as a complete surprise. Spectre, for a brief moment, was unable to answer; shock and horror struck too deep. He had spoken with his son's tortured soul before, but he had never imagined that this was the situation.

            _The others haven't been hurt.. _Why was he worrying about anyone else at a time like this? How could he remain so calm? _Enerjak and Moritori have been focusing on me, I'm not entirely sure why._

            A wince suddenly spread across Sojourner's face. The disembodied voice released a slight scream. _I can't handle this! I can't handle this!_ The tone had suddenly become frantic, frightened. _They won't stop! Help me! **Help me!**_

-------------------------------

            A nearly breathless gasp escaped, as a dark form fell upon the ground with a pliant thud. Several smaller forms crowded around in concern and dismay, unable to help the fallen due to the sheer difference in size. After several long minutes, the difference was thrown aside; the dark figure staggered to his knees.

            A nearly breathless gasp escaped Spectre's lips; breath was focus for a moment. Then, a query dark in existence was born; "Was.. Was that **real**?"

            The smaller forms that surrounded him were silent; none knew how to react, and those that did would not dare for the moment.

            "**Was that real?!**" Came a barked demand; desperation bordered upon his tone.

            "I.." Archemedes was first to be able to form coherency. "I believe so."

            The silence that rang only fortified the horror and disbelief. After some time, none knew exactly how long had come to pass, Spectre lifted himself from the floor and ran.

            None attempted to stop him.

-------------------------------

            "So, what are we agreeing on?" Came a query from Knuckles Echidna. "We're calling other groups for this? Even with, say, a dozen groups of ten each from all over the planet, we're still probably outnumbered by at **least** three to one!"

            "Can you please be at least a **little** optimistic about this?" Sonic Hedgehog groaned.

            "I'm being a **realist**! We can't afford to make any mistakes with this! We -"

            "Spectre?" Elias's concerned tone interrupted what Knuckles may have said. All eyes turned to stare; most widened in viable worry.

            Spectre leaned against a doorframe, eyes wide and breath short; for the first time any present could recall, his helmet was not upon his head. Horror was clearly plastered upon his face; dilated eyes only further signified the emotion.

            "What happened?" Elias nearly whispered, even as Knuckles bolted from his seat to help his ancestor; only after being helped to a chair did the elder echidna spoke, albeit haltingly. "My son.."

            "Grandfather Sojourner?" Knuckles frowned. "You managed to contact him?"

            After several long seconds of no sound, the horror upon Spectre's face twisted into anger; a dangerous scowl that sent an alarming shock through the two that knew him best. "Moritori Rex.."

            Before the statement could even be completed, both Knuckles and Elias visibly tensed.

            "..has **raped** my son!"

-------------------------------

Sojourner: ...

Spectre: ...

Thunderhawk: ..At least I was mentioned this chapter. I guess. O.o;

Sojourner: Where are you **getting** this stuff from? O___o

Author: Who knows! ^^; My muses are frightening creatures..

Spectre: *stares into a pit of snarling muses* Lots of shiny pointy teeth. Somehow, I'm not surprised.

Author: Hehe. ^^; Viva la feedback!


	5. Chapter Five

Author Notes: Phwee, completed another chapter despite and utter lack of reviews. ^^; Oh well..

Disclaimer: Own nothing. You all know this. :P

Special thanks to Slay Une, Alba Aulbath (especially on the accents), and Katwarrior. Thanks for drawing that pic of Sojourner from the last chap, Kat! It inspired me muchly. :3

Apologies for how the last scene in this chap is written out. I was watching Romeo and Juliet during drama class at the time, so my writing skill went all 'Old English' for a while. O_o;

--------------

Encased Relations: Chapter Five Reverse psychology is failing miserably 

_It's so hard to be left all alone_

_Telling you is the only chance for me_

_There's nothing left but to turn and face you_

_When I look into your eyes, there's nothing there to see_

_Nothing but my own mistakes staring back at me_

_Asking: Why?_

-- 'Pushing Me Away', Linkin Park

            "Raped? As in.. As in.." Coherency has been completely lost within the tone of Sonic Hedgehog, even as his disbelief solidified into utter shock.

            "That's not possible." Athair appeared visibly shaken by the new information. "Our bodies age at a slower rate than most echidnas, but Moritori is simply too **old**.."

            "Wasn't he exposed to the Chaos Emerald's energy, as well?" Came a query from Knuckles; his eyes were wide in the same horror that was nearly tangible within the room, yet logic was somehow dictated. "If he was exposed, too, doesn't that give him the same lifespan?"

            Silence rang on the heels of the current Guardian's words.

            Elias shook with barely concealed rage, "Spectre, are you certain of this information?"

            Spectre trembled with a different emotion entirely, "I saw it during the contact. The fireants saw it, as well." He paused for a moment, taking in a shaken breath. "Sojourner was screaming."

            Silence reigned again. After several long moments of merely digesting this information, Princess Sally Acorn broke the silence.

            "I think we're going to need help on this one."

--------------

            Conscious was looming, again. As it's been happening more often than not, as of late, Sojourner simply did not want to awaken; a subconscious filled with horrific nightmares were far more preferable to a true living hell. However, being who he was deemed heightened senses, and the slight step back into the world of the awake only heightened it more so; thus came to notice that something was terribly wrong. At the least, more wrong than what it should be.

            The world beyond his closed lids was brighter.

            The existence of greater light prodded a curiosity he knew he would regret later; his eyes slowly opened, even as a groan passed his lips, to take in his current existence.

            The room had **changed**. Sojourner could not recall when he had fallen unconscious, but it was obvious that he had been moved after he had; the cell he was being held in now was larger by nearly double. Overhead bulbs, embedded into the ceiling, were the source of the bright lights. Neither of these facts bothered him too greatly; it was only after he had glanced around his new prison did surprise evolve into shock, shock shift into horror, and horror solidify into fear.

            Hung upon the walls, upon shelves and racks, were a variety of devices that existed solely to cause pain. Fear and horror birthed a pit within his stomach as he recognized the uses for a number of them; many, however, he did not know the use for. He wished never to find out.

            Chains and shackles hung from various points within the ceiling, and lay at similar points upon the floor. A metal table lay within the center of the room, mere feet away from his position; thick straps lay upon it.

            It only came after realizing just where he was being held that he took stock of his own physical well being; a true shock came then. The blood, dried and wet, that covered his form nearly consistently since his capture was simply **gone**. It appeared as if someone had cleaned his form while he had been unconscious.

            A shudder wracked his frame at the mere notion of either Moritori Rex or Enerjak laying their hands upon him as he rested; the concept was nearly too much to bear.

            A sigh that bordered upon tears escaped from his being; he was being held within a literal torture chamber, and the simple fact that he could not get out impressed his depression further.

            Escape was impossible.

--------------

            There was a great deal of surprise to Knuckles when, after the meeting had been adjourned, Athair had stayed behind; even Spectre had left the room, and he had been the one to witness the crime against their relative.

            Knuckles had never been close with his great grandfather; on the contrary, there were times that he disliked the elder echidna. Nonetheless, as the nearly ninety-year-old echidna stayed within his seat with fear so visibly plastered upon his face, Knuckles began to worry.

            "Grandfather Athair?" If one were to ask, Knuckles would not have been able to tell them why he called with such respect. "Are you okay?" He knew it was a stupid question as soon as it passed his lips.

            Athair looked to his great grandson with a look of utter surprise. After a brief second, the surprise shifted into worry, "I'm afraid."

            The admission came as an utter surprise to the current Guardian. "Afraid?" Even as he spoke, he sat within a chair next to his ancestor. "You.. you don't think we can fight the Legion?"

            Athair stared at Knuckles with an unreadable expression for several seemingly long seconds; his voice was soft when the silence broke. "I'm afraid I'll never see the Brotherhood again. I'm afraid, Knuckles, that they'll die in there."

            Knuckles could only stare in surprise; the Brotherhood has never truly shown that they were close to each other, had never shown that they really cared about each other; it was for this reason alone that Athair's words came as such a surprise. "You're worried about grandfather Sabre?"

            "He's my **son**. Of course I'm afraid." Athair paused for a moment; realization dawned upon his features. "Knuckles, despite that we never shown it, we're still family. We love each other, as fathers and sons should. We spent our lives together. I'm afraid that we'll lose that."

            The conversation came to a halt at that; as the words truly sank within Knuckles' mind, his own fear bloomed.

            He feared for his father, and of never seeing him again.

--------------

            The moment Sojourner realized that he could not move, fear rose; as a great green glow could be witnessed from the corner of his vision, fear exploded. Somehow, it deeply disturbed him that his hate could no longer surpass the fear.

            He did not have to see Enerjak to know he was there; his presence could be felt within the very core of his being. Sojourner wondered if his fear empowered his nearly godly enemy, or if it simply made the situation worse for himself. He supposed it did not matter; in the end; all there would be was pain.

            Enerjak walked within his line of sight, even as his body was lifted from the ground; all movement, save for his facial features, were restricted. However, Sojourner still trembled.

            Enerjak held what appeared to be a packet of clothing in one hand; his other clutched at Sojourner's jaw.

            "You look so much like him." Fascination, clearly expressed.

            Sojourner could only stare in continued fear; it was back to similarity, he subconsciously groaned.

            With a suddenness that came as a shock, Sojourner was dropped back upon the ground; he groaned outwardly, pain from previous tortures only being aggravated by the rough handling. The packet was tossed, landing several inches from his frame.

            "Put it on."

            Confusion bordered at the edge of fear, evolving into base wariness. One hand moved to grab the cloth, while the other to stretch it out, if only to see what he was being told to wear; once he beheld a full view of the cloth, shock froze his blood.

            Sojourner recognized the simple single-piece garment from nearly ancient family albums; it was identical to Edmund's clothing. He looked up at Enerjak in utter shock; was he truly expected to wear his dead ancestor's clothing?

            A low, dangerous growl released itself from behind a great golden mask; a warning to do as he was told. However, shock and horror were strong barriers, and no amount of fear could break them down. A new horror struck Sojourner as he found himself unable to move once again.

            The cloth was lifted from the floor with a small, green glow; Enerjak grabbed hold of it once it was within his range.

            "I gave you a chance."

--------------

            "You **can't** be serious, Princess." A stunned voice wavered over a video screen. "You want to risk **how** many lives for this?"

            "I know this may sound like a bad situation, but we need all the help we could possibly get." Princess Sally Acorn audibly sighed. "Knothole simply doesn't have the manpower to pull this off."

            Multiple faces over several video screens appeared deep in thought. A screen smaller than all the others displayed that the connections were secure.

            "Princess, the way you told it to us, it sounded nearly hopeless." A female wolf of lavender shade spoke from one of the screens; the words 'Wolf Pack' were displayed on the corner of the image. "This creature – Enerjak, you called him? – seems as if a god."

            "He **is** a damned god." An echidna spoke from another; 'Albion'. "This being has been in legends for hundreds of years!"

            "You cannot zeriously be expecting us to be risking all of our livez against a godly creature for four people, no matter **who** zey are." A seal with a thick French accent stated from a screen marked 'Arctic Region'. "Eet eez zimply imposseeble."

            "It's not simply four lives! Enerjak threatens the entire world. He's already conquered the floating island, he'll eventually move on to other continents!" Sally attempted to persuade the other Freedom Fighter leaders.

            Silence passed for several long minutes. Sally looked desperately from screen to screen, from face to face, silently pleading for assistance through expression.

            "I am sorry, Princess." A quiet sigh passed from what appeared to be a manta ray. "The Forty Fathom Freedom Fighters simply cannot fight on land." The screen blanked without another word.

            "Th' Downunda Freedom Fighters are **still** cleanin' up th' mess ol' Crocbot left. We can't 'ford t'stretch our group over such a long distance." A second screen lost connection.

            Sally frowned deeply. She silently hoped, prayed, that not all those she called upon would refuse to help.

            "The tribe of Albion will offer any assistance it can. The Guardians have been protecting our kind for generations. It would be inexcusable if we didn't help where we could."

            "The soldiers of the Golden Hive Colony are ready to leave as soon as possible. Like hell that I wouldn't help any family of Knuckles."

            "It would be dishonorable if we did not offer assistance. You have the complete support of my kin."

            A smile crossed the princess's face, as the remaining groups answered in kind. Perhaps there was some hope, after all.

--------------

            A slight wince played along the features of Locke Echidna as a gloved hand made contact with a bruise; despite the chaotic blood flowing through his veins, he had not been able to heal all of his wounds.

            The Dark Legionnaires had taken an interest in interrogation; likely, he believed, due to his relation with Knuckles. Who else would know the location of a hiding Guardian than his father?

            He sighed, a sound of utter regret and worry. Pain was tangible, but he did not worry about his own well being, nor, for the moment, that of his son; his ancestor was upon his mind.

            Locke had not seen Sojourner for at least two days. Screams and cries of pain were clearly heard at seemingly random times; the entire base likely heard them, came a saddened muse.

            However, now, there were no screams. It did little to sooth the fear.

            Several long minutes were spent in silence and worry. Only when he found himself unable to move did he release an audible sound. 

"Oh, shit."

            The cell around his form faded to that of another; after a brief moment of taking in the new surroundings, he found himself unable to suppress the first thought that came to mind.

            "Oh, my god."

            It was clearly a room of pain; equipment of torture and death lined the walls, and long dried blood littered the floor.

            "Locke?" He turned quickly; his father stood several feet away, the same expression of shock along his own face.

            "Sabre! Locke!" Thunderhawk walked towards the pair, eyes wide; it seems all but Sojourner had been transported here.

            A green glow suddenly encompassed the three former Guardians; forced to turn with out their consent, they were forced to witness a new terror. The three gasped, nearly simultaneously.

            Enerjak himself, clothed in his usual armor, sat upon what could only be described as a metal throne. However, their captor's presence was not what surprised them most; a form they were all familiar with sat upon Enerjak's lap.

            Despite the sudden eerie similarity to their dead ancestor, clothed in his garbs, they immediately recognized the motionless body as Sojourner. He was still, as limp as a rag doll, and that was what worried them most.

            A gasp escaped Locke, as he found himself moving through the air; it came quick, and with out warning. He stopped, floating within the air, less than a foot away from the godly being.

            Widened eyes stared, yet not at the self proclaimed god; they wandered to a form that radiated pain and despair. It was then that Locke realized, as a new pit of fear was formed, that his ancestor was not merely upon Enerjak's lap; he was impaled within it.

            The pained ex-Guardian turned his head slowly; no struggles were made. Sojourner's eyes, wide, blood shot, could only return the worried stare with one of pain; a long, metal gag was wrapped around and within his face. No sound escaped; none was able to. An armored hand wrapped itself around his body, pinning his arms at his sides.

            Three former Guardians were unable to do anything; this knowledge festered, as if a virus, upon their minds.

            A twisted snarl, an expression of complete anger, came upon Locke's face; he opened his mouth to speak, yet was interrupted.

            "Where is your son?" Low, dangerous; Enerjak all but growled.

            Somehow, the question caught Locke by surprise. After a brief moment of shocked silence, the anger returned. "Y-You bitch! You're torturing Sojourner right in front of us, and you expect me to tell you anything?!"

            Eyes narrowed behind a golden mask; silence passed for a brief moment. A soft whine, akin to a canine, started to escape from the back of a gagged throat. After a moment, the armored face turned slightly; expression came to stand upon the remaining captives.

            Gasps escaped from both Thunderhawk and Sabre, as they were separated in the air. They shared worried expressions, before Enerjak spoke anew, glancing between Sabre and Locke.

            "He is your father. Isn't that right?" Enerjak's tone continued to warn of impending danger. The smile that crossed their captor's face only impressed the warning.

            "Tell me where your son is hiding, or I will kill your father."

--------------

Thunderhawk: ….. Hey, what to do you know. I'm mentioned, again.

Locke: …Wow, I have absolutely no idea what to say to you, anymore.

Sabre: o_O What.. I.. Ack! Now I **want** to be ignored and overlooked. O_o

Sojourner: *sits, annoyed* Join the club, Sabre.

Nevermore: Kyahaha. :3 As the saying goes: it's gonna get worse before it gets better.

Enerjak: *grinning in a corner* :D

Sabre: …I am so dead, aren't I? O.o;

Nevermore: Hehe. You'll see. ^_- Viva la feedback, readers! My muses feed off of reviews!


	6. Chapter Six

Author Notes: Sorry it took so long. Sleeping muses and writers block has been keeping me down. ^^; ..And spring break distracted me with much sleep. Yeth. ^^;;

Special thanks to Katwarrior and Morla La Slayne for just being good inspirations. ^^b Hope you two enjoy.

---------------------------

Chapter Six

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side?_

_Will you forgive me?_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

-- "Tourniquet", Evanescence

            Pale light bathed a crimson creature as it rocked back and forth on a chill, stone floor. Sobs and short wails of distress replaced the silence that usually maintained; they were not moans of pain, but another emotion entirely.

            The blood that lay along the bright fur was not his own; this knowledge only created new cries of misery. Tears creased along a furred face; the tears began hours before, and showed no signs of stopping.

            Locke could not stop himself from sobbing, could not stop himself from wailing; mourning required tears to be shed.

            Enerjak had not lied. Locke had not been able to tell the god of the Legion where Knuckles was hiding for the simple reason that he did not know. The threat against his own father had been carried out.

            Sabre had been killed. His father had been murdered before the eyes of the remaining Brotherhood. They had screamed for it not to happen; Locke, himself, had begged for his fathers' life.

            It did not matter, had done nothing to help. Legionnaires had all too gleefully tortured the brown echidna for what felt like an eternity; they did everything in their power to draw out his death.

            Sabre had screamed that he had loved him, in a last desperate cry for rebellion, before they cut off his tongue.

            Locke wailed as the memories continued to play themselves within his mind, refusing to give him a moment of rest; his fathers' brutal death would haunt him for the rest of his life, he believed.

            He had been unable to save his father, had been unable to help any of the captive Brotherhood. He hoped the 'rest of his life' would not be too long.

-------------------------

            Purposeful strides were taken along steel walls and metal floors, as Enerjak walked along the corridors of Haven. The former home of the Guardians had been taken when the Floating Island had been conquered; Legionnaires had manned the station since.

            After the delightful death of one of the Guardians, he had been called to the base, promised with an 'amazing discovery'. Enerjak knew better than to doubt the words of his underlings; they knew better than to make claims that were not true. If they did, the punishment would be severe.

            There was no attempt at teleportation; there was no real need. He much preferred to violate what sanctity Haven once had simply by being there, rather than taking the quicker and less scenic route.

            "Now, what was this amazing claim that called me away from our guests?" Enerjak purred more than said, still pleased from sating his own lust with the death of another.

            "Lord Enerjak!" One of his masked underlings bowed deeply before him. "It seems the Guardians had a satellite system, my lord."

            Enerjak raised a brow. "Satellite system?"

            "Yes, my lord, one with an amazing range." The same underling stated. "I believe it may have access to the entire planet."

            Rare surprise came to the leader of the Legion. "Access to all of Mobius, eh?" A dark chuckle escaped. This was certainly worth the visit. "Perhaps we can find that brat with his family's own systems."

---------------------

            The turnout of Freedom Fighters had pleasantly surprised Princess Sally Acorn; with the refusal of several groups, she had begun to loose hope of succeeding with the rescue.

            However, as group after group arrived, it was clear that hope could only climb.

            The leaders of the various groups met on the first morning that all had arrived, the original intent as simple as discussion.

            "So.." Prince Elias looked along the various leaders with slight surprise. "How many do we have in all?"

            "Nearly five hundred." Geoffry St. John grinned broadly, clearly pleased with the numbers. "A good number, I say."

            "They still outnumber us." Knuckles sighed. "Though, that would've been true no matter how many we brought in. Though, two to one are better odds than I would've expected."

            "Assuming there are still only a thousand Legionnaires on the island." Princess Sally Acorn interjected.

            "I'd love to say that this was as simple as a normal rescue mission." Elias began, a frown beginning to cross his features. "However, this very well may become a war on the same scale as the one we've waged against Robotropolis for nearly two decades. The Dark Legion has completely overcome Angel Island."

            "Enerjak is our biggest problem, and the Brotherhood of high priority." Athair spoke, bringing mild surprise to several people. "I do not want to leave my family there any longer. Aurora knows they've likely all been tortured badly."

            "Where **are** zhey being held?" The leader of the Northern Region Freedom Fighters asked, French accent clear within her voice.

            "From what we understand, within the main base of the Legion." Knuckles declared, frowning. "It used to be a large airship, but it was set a few miles north of Echidnopolis. Very high security, and Enerjak himself is likely there."

            "Hold a minute." The leader of the Wolf Pack frowned, her eyes wide in surprise. "Our first attack is to be upon the establishment with the highest security and the largest threat?" Several murmurs amongst the other leaders stated disagreement.

            "Everyone, relax." Princess Sally raised her hands, hoping to calm her allies. "None of us are leaving until we've established an attack plan. We have hours for this, if need be."

--------------------

            Enerjak left nothing to chance, Sojourner realized with a soft sigh. His hands had been bound behind his back, his ankles shackled with chains that barely left room for movement. However, Sojourner was not surprised; the self-proclaimed god seemed to enjoy the misery that came with the chains.

            What **had** surprised him was the torture chamber vanishing from his view, and what had replaced the walls and cruel equipment. There was no mistaking the all too familiar surroundings.

            Haven. Enerjak had brought him to Haven. There was barely any time to get past the shocked confusion before being forced to walk along the corridors that had once been his home.

            It was a few brief seconds before Sojourner realized why he hadn't simply been brought to where ever his captor originally intended; humiliation and pains' sake. Legionnaires along the halls and rooms laughed and snorted at his misery. Some gave him expressions of disgust; others shared comments he in no way wanted to hear. It still ached simply to move.

             After a short while, yet not short enough, they arrived at their destination; Sojourner was not able to suppress a gasp, recognizing the room and equipment.

            The watch room. Every member of the Brotherhood has spent some time here, using the cameras and satellite system to keep watch of the world. Suddenly, he knew why he had been brought here.

            Enerjak threw him into the familiar chair with a lack of care; the binds around his wrists vanished with a soft green glow.

            "You know how to use the equipment. It has a password that, it seems, my men can't bypass." Enerjak glared down at him, eyes dark and tone threatening. "Get past it. Now."

            For several shocked seconds, all Sojourner could do was stare at the series of screens before him; he had sat here with such little care so many times before, and the déjà vu left a numbing effect upon his mind.

            The armored immortal grabbed at his upper arm with sudden force; reverie was quickly evaporated.

            Sojourner trembled slightly, afraid; he gulped once, knowing there would be severe consequence for disobeying, but not willing to betray his family in such a way.

            The former Guardian had to force himself to look upon the immortal, and gave his answer.

----------------------------

            Scream upon scream echoed upon the walls of Haven, followed by both wails of misery and wicked laughter. Darkness began to cloud the vision of the screamer, only to be chased back by further pain and further screams.

            Enerjak had been angry, livid with Sojourner's refusal to obey. There had been a brief glow, somehow visibly tainted with anger, before a shocked lavender echidna fell upon the ground. Thunderhawk had been brought in to suffer for his fathers' disobedience.

            The temptation to give in, to surrender completely and save his son had nearly overcome the elder of the former Guardians; if Thunderhawk had not realized through the pain and cried out not to betray what they had lived for over a century to protect, he would have given in.

            Sojourner, with Thunderhawk's words being all that kept him from surrender, could only sob in dismay and watch what was happening. There was little idea what Enerjak was doing; all that mattered was that Thunderhawk writhed upon the ground, convulsing and screaming in agony.

            Legionnaires laughed from around the room.

---------------------------

            Blood coated the forest floor, a macabre parody of the nearby river that fed the foliage. Soft tendrils of liquid death spread along the grass, joining pure water to spread further along the trails. It was likely the only reason it was noticed at all.

            "Oh my god! Where's all this blood coming from?"

            "Probably some dead animal or something. Leave it alone."

            "Hold on a minute. Let's at least check it out. Call it women's intuition, if you want."

            Soldiers' garbs marked the two young ferrets as they followed the darkening trail along the river, then along the grass. What they found was not what they had been expecting.

            "Oh my god.. Oh my god! Is that a corpse?!"

            "Dear lord, this.. this isn't a predator's doing at all!"

            "What do you think this poor soul used to be? A porcupine?"

            "I.. I think it used to be an echidna.. I.." The ferret gasped suddenly, as he pressed a paw along the corpse's throat.

            "What is it?"

            "..I think it's still alive."

-------------------------------

            "This entire scenario is nearly suicide. Nearly." A bat groaned from the table of Freedom Fighters, rubbing at his scalp in an attempt to steer a headache away. "It's two to one!"

            "It's all we have right now, and we can't afford to wait any more." Sally sighed. Maps and schematics lay along the large table, displaying attack plans. "We've waited long enough as it is."

            "Did ve ask everyone possible?" The leader of the Northern Region Freedom Fighters sighed. "How many refused?"

            "Seven groups." Elias groaned. "There was no helping it. It was their choice."

            "Don't ve –"

            "Princess! **Princess!**" A cry of panic interrupted the discussions, causing several pairs of eyes to turn in surprise. "We have a situation!"

            The crowned princess of Mobius was quickly upon her feet, concerned worry clear upon her face. "What's the problem?"

            "A body was found in the Great Forest, all bloody and beaten! We don't know who it is, yet, but it had a Guardian birthmark on it!"

            "**What?!**"

----------------------------

            The soft green glow that brought Sojourner back to the large cell had been a small respite from the misery; worry for Thunderhawk's welfare clouded his mind for several long seconds. That is, until Enerjak himself appeared before him.

            Sojourner's immediate reaction was to shudder and back away; there was no place to run and little place to hide, but the attempt persisted under the sheer will of fight-or-flight.

            His captor made no attempt to exercise power; an armored hand grabbed at the cloth that was not his own, lifting him several inches above the ground. No attempt at power was made on his behalf; he knew it was futile.

            "You thought you could disobey me?" Hissed angrily, cold and dangerous. Livid anger clearly resonated upon the tone.

            Sojourner made no attempt to answer. There was no reason to; nothing would help the situation, now.

            Suddenly, he was tossed to the ground; a startled cry escaped. Before the former Guardian could lift himself to his knees, he found himself unable to move; the armored immortal had leaned upon his chest, firmly holding the captive down.

            Something was held in an armored hand. Sojourner could not see what it was, until it was held in front of his face; a short, small blade.

            As quickly as the fear of the blade came, it vanished; a new pain bordered at the edge of his mind. It took a brief second to realize that the direct cause was staring at him with anger.

            Images, memories, flashed along his mind; another long second was required to realize what was happening.

            Sojourner cried out in alarm and began to struggle anew; Enerjak was literally going through his mind. The growing feeling of filth began to cloud his mind.

            New cries filled the air as memories long forgotten came to the surface of recollection, even as the blade came down.

-------------------------

            Athair had been first to realize who the near-dead echidna truly was.

            As blood was cleared away and life support systems were placed in and around the barely living body, personal features began to become clear. At first, it was merely the shade of fur.

            A dark shade of brown; it was all that was required.

            Athair had been at the body's side as soon as he knew, releasing a choked sob that quickly became weeping.

            Silence filled the air, electrified with shock and fear; they found one Guardian, but it wasn't clear weather or not it would sustain. It was not known if Sabre would survive.

--------------------

            Fear overrode all other emotion once the soft glow of emerald green encompassed the small cell. Pain, anger, hate, misery; it all became lost once the fear came.

            Locke found himself trembling in complete terror as the small cell vanished around him, replaced with another. For several long seconds, he did not have the power to surpass the fear and recognize where he was; once he did, however, he wish he hadn't.

            It was the large cell with the torture equipment; hadn't this been where Sojourner was being held?

            "Grandfather Sojourner?" Barely a whisper; he was surprised by his own meekness.

            After several long seconds of no reply, the youngest of the captured Guardians lifted himself from the ground; it only took three short steps before he spotted his ancestor.

            It was not the blood that surprised Locke, nor was it the eerily blank expression upon Sojourner's face; what surprised him was the gruesome mark upon the elder echidnas' forehead.

            The decorative plaque that had been there before was gone; pale furred flesh had once been underneath. Now, carved clearly with blood pouring from the wounds, an intricate symbol lay; the symbol of the Legion, slightly modified to suit Enerjak personally.

            Locke swallowed in shock, taking the few extra steps needed to be close to his ancestor. Sojourner lay upon the ground, and did not react to his presence.

            "Grandfather?" Louder, this time, trying to obtain attention from blank eyes. After several seconds of absolutely no response, the blank eyes dilated, moved; however, there was still a lack of focus. Locke opened his mouth to call again, only to be interrupted by words he hoped never to hear from one of his relatives.

            The voice was soft, tentative, only a little louder than a whisper and completely unlike how Sojourner sounded before.

            "Lord Enerjak..?"

---------------------------

            The sounds of nearly two dozen people waiting filled the room; not absolute silence, but almost. A single waterfowl stood before the collection of individuals, garbed in medical gear. Near-silence wavered for several seconds more, before Prince Elias forced himself to speak.

            "Doctor Quack.. How bad is it?" The tone was fearful and tentative.

            "He.." The doctor swallowed once, looking over a clipboard held in one feathered hand. It was obvious he was having trouble speaking. "He was obviously beaten horribly. Marks from whips, bruises and scratches from heaven only knows what.."

            Saddened whispers filtered along the men and women.

            "Both of his eyes were gauged out. With what, I personally don't want to know."

            A broken sob escaped from Athair, who somehow forced himself to listen to the words.

            "The same with his tongue. It.. It also looks seems he was castrated."

            Gasps of horror filled the room.

            "He was also drawn and quartered. It's a surprise he survived for as long as he had."

            Soft, shocked whispers filled the room, the only interruption to the new silence. Athair visibly appeared to have trouble simply staying upright, shaken with sobs, unable to take in what had happened to his son. Spectre was silent, eyes wide in shock.

            It came as a surprise when Knuckles was first to truly break the silence, voice slicing through the whispers. "Who's going to help us?"

            Clear silence filled the air. Not even whispers filled it this time.

            After several long seconds passed, every hand raised.

----------------------------

Author Notes: Bwahahaha. Here we go. ^___^

Sabre: …. What did you DO to me!? O_____o

Sojourner: HA! Finally! Someone worse off than me! :3

Sabre: …No, I'm not that bad yet. ._.

Sojourner: Damnit.

Author: Heh. ^^;; Okay, then..

Viva la feedback! My muses feed on criticism and ideas! ^__^


End file.
